The Rain
by Kkins1812
Summary: Shikamaru and Kankuro get sent to the Raikage to deliver a message for Naruto. Shika/Kankuro


The sky was nice at night with the low flying clouds and stars twinkling.

I woke up and the sun was shining brightly, birds were singing and ….. "Morning!" "Argghh! Get out my face Naruto." His wild blonde hair was tickling my nose. I pushed him away and sat up. "What is it?" he started dragging me by the collar into the forest. "Alright , alright, let me up." With that I removed Naruto's hand and stood up. " Follow me, I'll explain on the way." His signature grin spreading across his face.

"So let me get this straight," We were approaching the Hokage's building " I have to deliver and important message to the Raikage of Kumogakure?" Naruto smiled as we started climbing the great descend of the Hokage building "One more thing. You are going to be partnered with a ninja from Suna." Suddenly a booming voice came from above us. "I'm going with that guy?" Oh no! Not…. Kankuro, what a drag, and right on que he jumped down from somewhere above. He was wearing his usual get-up and as always was carrying 'crow' and 'black ant'. "Yes Kankuro. Shikamaru is best suited for this mission" Naruto was sounding very serious. I never thought he had really grown and was that he was still the same knucklehead I had first met, but he could pull it together when he needed too. Kankuro rolled his eyes, shrugged and started walking up the stairs. Kankuro was one of these people that weren't easily impressed but had feelings on the inside that came out occasionally. I noticed he wasn't wearing his hood but still had his make-up on. I never knew why he wore it, but who am I to judge? Naruto briefed us again in his office then sent us on our way.

As we stood at the gates I looked at my village once more. "She's beautiful."I surprised when those words came out Kankuro's mouth. In general Kankuro was a good guy and usually pulled through. "You know what Shikamaru, you're a lazy, undiscovered genius… but I like you." Now that took me by surprise. I didn't whether to be offended or not. I could tell Kankuro was desperate to leave. "Let's go then." I sighed. A smile of joy spread across Kankuro's face as he started along the rock path. It took us one and a half days to reach Kumogakure. We stated our business at the gates. One of the guards was kind enough to walk us to the Raikage's building. I think her name was Akira , she looked nice. I'd say about 5"6 maybe, blue eyes, long light brown hair, no fringe. She was quite skinny, but was probably quite strong. Her smile was quite sweet and I'm sure she had a good personality, but I never got to find out, she left when we reached the stairs of the large building. I caught Kankuro smirking at me. When he was sure he had my attention he finally spoke. "You like her, don't you?" In an amused tone. "Shove off" was my sharp reply. The thing I like about Kankuro, he takes it on the chin. " I like you Shikamaru" and the smile returned to his face.

"I see. Tell your leaders thank you. You are also free to stay here for as long as you need" the Raikage's voice was rough but not angry. "Thank you. We would like to stay one night to rest, then we'll be on our way." The Raikage nodded and with that we took our leave. We walked about for a bit looking for a hotel of some sort. We found a small one near the gates. We decided to share a large room to cut the cost, we were on a budget.

It was just about dark when we left the ramen shop, admitting it wasn't as good as Itchiroku's but it was still nice. We were heading back to the hotel when I caught out of the corner of my eye Kankuro staring at me again. "Can I help you?" I questioned. Kankuro laughed then said " I can't believe it," and looked straight ahead. The hotel was appearing up ahead. We got in and Kankuro kicked his shoes off. Why couldn't the beds be already made? It was so much work and a drag to put them back in the morning. "Shikamaru, I put your bed out for you!" Kankuro shouted from the next room. Why was he so god damn loud? I walked though and thanked him and smiled. He smiled back. His puppets were sitting in a corner with his back pack. He had taken off his make-up and had his top off. He had a nice toned stomach and his arms were muscular. Why did he hide under his suit? I realized I was staring at him. He got up and went to lean on the window ledge to look out the open window. His back was just as toned and before I knew it I was staring at him again. Then I did something completely strange, I found myself reaching out to touch him. He was so beautiful. He shivered at my cold touch and turned round to face me, " Yes that would be my back," he said in a sarcastic tone. " You know your kind of beautiful" I breathed. "Thanks?" was his confused words. He composed himself and said in a calm tone "Goodnight Shikamaru." And kissed me on the forehead. I went into shock and couldn't move. It hadn't disgusted me. I wanted more. Kankuro was leaning face-forward on the wall opposite me thinking about what he had just done. I walked over and put my arm around his waist and spun him round to face me. "Do that again" I asked. He kissed me on the forehead again. I was in ecstasy. I pressed him against the wall and pressed my lips to his. They were soft and sweet. His lips started moving with mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist. After about 10 minutes of pure bliss he pulled away and said we should get some sleep. In the dark I managed to crawl my way over to find Kankuro flat out on his back I nestled in close and fell asleep.

"Shikamaru." Bars of light were streaming through the window. "Shikamaru, your hair is tickling me." I immediately sat up "Sorry". "It's fine" his tone was slurred and sleepy. I stretched my arms and back. I yawned loudly. "What did I tell you? You needed that didn't you?" he said smugly. At that precise moment my stomach groaned loudly. Kankuro sat up and patted my tummy. "I'll go see if I can hunt some food down, shall I?" He got up still half dressed and walked out the room. I decided it was time for a shower mainly because I hadn't had one in days. I stripped down and turned the shower on. The water was just right. "Room for one more?" I turned to see Kankuro fully naked behind me. "Sure, come on in" I said moving over. We stood under the warm water for about 5 minutes just smiling at each other. "Turn around" he said. "Why?" "I'm going to wash your hair for you. Just turn around." I did as I was told and turned around. He poured the shampoo in and started lathering, he didn't hurt me or pull my hair. He was actually very good at this. Aha! He's a puppet master. It made sense why he was so good. He rinsed the shampoo out carefully trying not to get it in my eyes. I turned the water off and we both got out. I handed Kankuro a towel. But he did not start drying himself. He started drying me instead, so I did the same to him.

We left at midday. I smiled and waved at Akira as we passed the gates, she smiled and waved back. We started our long journey back. "What a drag. It's raining." I complained as we walked along holding hands. "Well we are in the hidden rain village" Kankuro joked. The sun began to sink in the sky. "We'll camp here for the night." Kankuro announced and stared pitching a tent. I found a creek near by and started throwing pebbles. An arm came sliding round my shoulders and he whispered in my ear "We're alone in the forest and we have perfectly good tent to destroy." I caught my breath and turned round arms. He was too quick, he was already un-zipping my jacket. I didn't think we'd make it to the tent. We were pulling each others clothes off between kisses. Kankuro tripped over a branch and started falling, pulling me with him. We landed in a bush. Good enough for me, and continued stripping Kankuro. Our bodies started intertwining and moving as one. It soon because very sticky and sweaty and I could feel Kankuro becoming hard under me. I too was becoming hard. It continued for hours, but we must have fallen asleep because I awoke next morning, still in the bush, naked with Kankuro half lying on me, snoring. I poked his ribs and whispered good morning in his ear. He groaned opened one eye and smiled. I was so happy. Kankuro rolled over to let me up. I started locating our clothes and pulling mine on. I walked past that amazing bush, dumping Kankuro's clothes on him. I walked to our campsite –totally unused- and grabbed a bottle of water. I took a couple of gulps and stared taking down the tent. Kankuro appeared about half and hour later fully dressed and ready to go. He kissed me on the fore-head and said "I love you. So much." I smiled externally and internally. My heart exploded. I whispered I love you back. He hugged me gently and picked up his puppets.

I arrived at the leaf village at sunset. Kankuro had split a while ago to go home after we had shared a long farewell and a thousand kisses. Ino was waiting for me at the gates and she smiled as I walked up to her and said hello. "How was your trip?" she asked. "Refreshing. Good old rain to stimulate the senses." She laughed and walked me to the Hokage's building while telling me what had happed the few days I was gone. When we got to the stairs she said her goodbyes and walked in the direction of her house. I started the descend of the stairs once more. Naruto met me at the doors and welcomed me home. He asked how my trip was and I gave the message from the Raikage.

When I started walking home it was dark. I pulled my house key out and shoved it in the door . Wait something was different. Some-one was in my house. I crept in braced for my intruder. Suddenly the lights flicked on to revel Kankuro sitting on the middle of my couch. "Hi." "Hey." I smiled.


End file.
